


Night at the Museum (of memories)

by ekourege



Series: Homestuck Tributes [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, and watch night at the museum together, it's johns fault, they uhhhh hold hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 09:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12208569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ekourege/pseuds/ekourege
Summary: Rose and Kanaya take a night in to watch a movie.





	Night at the Museum (of memories)

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I should start by saying that I’m not all that into Homestuck anymore, but Hiveswap just came out and my homestuck ass rose from the depths of hell to produce some drabbles. These are pretty much tributes to my first forays into fandom and fanfic, and a way to spite my 12-year-old self and their bad writing.
> 
>  
> 
> So, enjoy some gooey romance garbage.

Kanaya sits at her sewing desk, embroidering an eight-petaled rose onto a deep violet dress with black stitching at the hems. Beside Kanaya are strips of lace, set aside to be sewn along the bottom and back of the dress.

 

Kanaya is only brought out of her stupor by Rose herself, when she rests her freshly manicured hands upon Kanaya’s shoulder, abruptly stopping the steady rhythm of the needle, the push of the edge into the fabric, pulling the needle back up through, and starting all over again. Rose, with a hint of laughter in her eyes and a mischievous curl to her lips, snickers quietly as she says to Kanaya, “Kanaya, dear, I was cleaning out one of the closets, and I found a case containing a collection of old movies. I found this in with the others, and thought it might be fun to watch if, of course, you're not too busy? I wouldn't want to disturb your work.”

 

Kanaya smiles up at Rose, her sharp fangs poking out from beneath painted lips as she pulls the string firmly a final time before she begins to put away her sewing supplies, “I'd love to watch this old human movie with you, Rose. After all, I can always pick this back up tomorrow.”

-

The duo sits on their leather couch, bodies pressed comfortably together. A large bowl of popcorn -just enough for two- sits on Rose’s lap, while Kanaya carefully sets two cups of steaming hot coffee down onto the polished table. One is black, for Rose, who likes her coffee strong and bitter, and the other a light brown, with plenty of milk mixed in, along with a bit of cream and sugar.

 

Kanaya starts up the TV, the holographic image expanding outwards to show the menu screen for _“Night at the Museum”._

 

Rose chuckles, “I remember that John would not stop talking about this movie for _weeks_ after it was released to theaters. He would pester me for hours waxing poetic about how  
_well_ Ben Stiller played his role, and how _compelling_ the story was, ah, he was always such a dork, and in the end, he even managed to badger me into buying a copy.”

 

Kanaya laughs lightly at that, bringing a hand up to cover her mouth, while the other raises up to press the play button on the remote.

 

The screen fades to black, and a magical soundtrack starts to play...

-

Halfway through the movie, Rose slips her fingers into Kanaya’s hand, gripping it firmly and running her thumb back and forth over Kanaya’s knuckles.

 

Kanaya flushes green and turns her head to the side to press a kiss to Rose's cheek.

 

They are both then distracted by an incredibly cheesy scene where the protagonist befriended the villains, despite everything they had attempted to do to him. The grimace they both made at the projection was enough to break the tender moment between them.

-

By the end of the movie, the credits rolling silently across the projected screen, both Kanaya and Rose have fallen fast asleep. Rose’s makeup is slightly smudged, smears of black lipstick and eyeshadow streaked across her face. Kanaya is snoring lightly, cheek squished into Rose’s pale blonde hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Even now I really hate this drabble lol, it's not much of a way to spite my younger self's bad writing with more bad writing, eh? 
> 
> If you got this far, thank you for reading! 
> 
> Feel free to review this! My tumblr is [ekourege](https://ekourege.tumblr.com/) if you want to leave me an ask or somethin'


End file.
